Fructose-1,6-bisphosphatase (FBPase) is a rate-limiting enzyme of gluconeogenesis that is allosterically regulated by AMP and responsible for the hydrolysis of Fructose-1,6-bisphosphate to Fructose-6-phosphate. FBPase AMP site inhibitors have valuable pharmacological properties suitable in both human and veterinary medicine.
As inhibitors of FBPase and of the production of Fructose-6-phosphate that is reversibly converted to Glucose-6-phosphate, a metabolite which represents a common precursor for diverse essential metabolic pathways generating glucose, glycogen, ATP, amino acids, nucleotides, NADPH and so forth, have a large variety of indications related to the management of body homeostasis and the prevention of metabolic dysfunctions.